The Things I Do For You
by Strix Prudens
Summary: 1940's AU! After Ace's friend is killed, he runs away to seek his revenge. However, the moment he does he gets captured by the mafia. Now Luffy and his two bodyguards must go rescue him before things get any worse. Will Luffy be able to save his brother in time? Or will there be too many obstacles in their way? Eventual LuNa, rated T for swearing. Pic not mine
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome! Welcome, my friends, to (what I hope will be) my greatest fanfiction yet! :D**

**I hope you guys all love this story! I've been working so hard on it. If you read _Serendipity_, you might be thinking: "Whaat? Strix! You just published the recent chapter! And you said in that chapter that this book was still in progress!" You...might not be thinking that, but I would be if I...wasn't myself...? Yeah. The answer is simple: I procrastinated on that chapter too much! While I should have been writing that, I wrote this. I already have two chapters out, counting this one. But I don't know how you guys are going to like this story so I'm only publishing the first chapter right now. So, yeah. I got that covered!**

**Unlike my other fanfictions, I will not be putting an Author's Note at the very bottom, only one in the very top. So, if you get to the bottom, no. I didn't miss anything. It's just that there's only one Author's Note! And, with that, please comment (please, it gives me inspiration to write more of my fanfictions) and I hope you enjoy it! :)**

* * *

_Lightning flashed, striking the air like a whip, illuminating the clouds with a brilliant dash of blue light. The red liquid pooled off of the tip of the sharp dagger, falling to the brown, wooden floor beneath the two men, one fat, dark-colored man and the other thin, limp, and lifeless._

_The fat man smirked, a low chuckle rumbling from deep within his throat. He walked over to the dead man, reaching down and snatching the purple fruit from his victim's pale hand. The fruit had drops of blood on it, which dripped down its surface and onto the murderer's hand._

_Suddenly, a door behind him flew open. "What the hell!" a man in the doorway screamed. "Teach! What 'ave you done!"_

_Without responding, the fat man gritted his teeth together and jumped out the nearest window, shattering the glass. Two men ran up from behind the one in the doorway._

"_Well? Don't just stand around like idiots! Get that damned son 'a bitch!" he roared._

"_Thatch is…dead?!" a tall, freckled man in a black and orange suit breathed, his tanned face turning pure white._

"'_Friad so, sir…" replied one of the three men._

"_Who…? Who killed him! Who was the bitch that did it?" the freckled man snapped, gripping onto the collar of the man's shirt._

"_Ace!" a young man gasped taking a step forward but doing nothing._

"_T-Teach…!" the man breathed._

_Ace let out a breath, unconsciously releasing the person under his grip, letting him fall to the ground. "T-Teach did…? B-but…why…?"_

_A tall, long-haired man in a dark suit sat about eight feet away from him, the young man standing beside him. The long-haired man in the dark suit narrowed his eyes, remaining in his relaxed position with his chin resting on his right hand and his legs crossed._

"_Father…?" the young man turned to the long-haired man. "What do we do, Father?"_

"_Ace," the long-haired man growled at the freckled man. "Don't."_

_Ace whipped his head around to stare at him, a burning rage roaring in his obsidian eyes. "Sir! I've got to—"_

"_No! You work under me; I am your boss. And, as your boss, I say no. You may not go to Teach. There is no point."_

"_N-no point! How dare you! He was my friend! My friend! And you say there is no point… I'm going to go find this goddamned bitch if it's the last thing that I do! Don't tell me that you wouldn't do the same…" Ace muttered._

_The long-haired man gritted his teeth. "It depends…"_

"_Thatch was my friend!" Ace roared at him, his voice making the glass in the light bulbs and in the windows vibrate throughout the enormous room. "My friend has just been killed and you're tellin' me not to go get revenge!"_

"_Revenge is a cowardly move."_

"_Cowardly? Cowardly!" Ace clenched his fists together. His expression looked as if he wanted more than anything to run up and knock the man in front of him straight in the jaw. "I ain't no coward. You're the coward, sitting there in your crappy chair and not doin' anything!" Ace turned around and began to walk away. "I ain't gonna take your shit."_

"_Ace!" The freckled man stopped and turned to look at the young man in the eye, the fury still broiling deep within him. "You should listen to Father!"_

"_Father? Father! You can't be serious, little brother," Ace muttered. He pointed to the long-haired man. "That man…is _not _my father." _

_The young man gasped, watching his older brother walk out the door and slam it closed shut behind him. "A-Ace…!"_

"Luffy!" The young, black-haired man jumped. He blinked his eyes open and looked up, seeing a green-haired man and a black-haired man walking over to him. "I got him, Luffy," the green-haired man told him.

Luffy smirked at the black-haired man. "How yah been, Law?"

"How have I been? I'd rather eat shit than do what I just experienced over again!" Law snarled at him brushing the dust off of his black and white clothes.

"Hmm? I dunno, it looked like it was a pretty dandy place to me!" Luffy snickered.

"A dandy—Why I oughta…! You got me put in jail all because o' yer crazy antics!" Law snapped at him. "You were the one that wanted to have dinner at _one specific diner_ that was _closed_! Who does that?"

"The boss does," the muscular, green-haired man muttered.

"I do," Luffy replied matter-of-factly, his smile instantly fading and a hurt scowl replacing his previous expression.

Law sighed, rolling his eyes at him. He looked down at his prisoner clothes. "Do you have something that I can wear? Those government bastards went an' stole my clothes…"

Luffy smirked at him again, standing up from where he had been leaning up against his car. "Zoro," he said to the green-haired man, "Get him somethin'!"

Zoro nodded, reaching into the back seat of the car and pulling out a large, dark coat. The green-haired man threw it at him, Law struggling to catch it. "Wear that," Zoro muttered, stepping into the driver's seat.

"Come on, Law!" Luffy ordered with a grin, getting into the back passenger's seat, "We got a man to find!"

Law grumbled something under his breath as he reluctantly walked around the car to the front passenger's seat, sitting down and crossing his arms as Zoro drove off. "Remind me why I'm here with you bastards…"

Luffy said as he looked over his smooth, high-quality pistol, "You're my new bodyguard, Law. Zoro was my first one, but my father decided that if I wanted to go track down Ace, it would be dangerous to have only one bodyguard."

"Right…" the black-haired man muttered, staring out the window in anger, watching it begin to rain.

"At the moment, we are trying to get my older brother back, who is being held hostage at the moment," Luffy told him.

Law paused. "W-we are? I'm sorry, but I don't recall ever hearin' that he was imprisoned!"

"Oh… That's right. You were in jail when Zoro and I discussed this…" Luffy realized, his eyes widening. "Well, it appears that Ace has been captured by the mafia."

Law's eyes bulged open wide. "T-the mafia! He's what!?"

"It turns out that Teach had stolen Thatch's _Yami-Yami no Mi_, a fruit with the ability to turn the man that eats it into a controller of darkness. The mafia apparently wanted this fruit and were bribing Teach with a considerable amount of cash," Luffy explained, "While Ace was searching for Teach the mafia found and captured him. Now he's being held hostage there. It turns out that this certain mafia is the one led by the man known as 'Akainu.'"

"Eh!? Akainu!?" Law repeated.

Luffy looked up at him. "Yes. Why? Do you know him?"

"Do I know him? Who doesn't know about 'im?!" Law screamed, "He's the leader of the mafia that just so happens to be protecting and blackmailing the company in charge of the creation and harvesting of Devil Fruits! They're a very powerful mafia. I'm sorry, Luffy, but… I don't think that we stand a chance against these maniacs…."

Luffy frowned deeply at the black-haired man. "Are you _stupid_? I don't care if we stand a chance or not! I'm going to save Ace no matter who stands in my way!" Still scowling, the young, black-haired man looked back down to his pistol. "Besides, even if _we_ aren't strong enough to take 'em down, I know someone who is."

Law narrowed his eyes. "And who's that?"

"We're going to find 'the Boss,'" Luffy told him. He paused. "Good Oda, you missed a lot while you were away, didn't chyou?"

"T-the Boss!?" Law repeated with a shocked expression. "You mean… _the_ Boss!?"

Luffy frowned up at him again. "Yeah. Who else would I be referring to?"

Law gulped. "And who gave you permission to go find him?"

"My father."

Law scowled, turning around to look straight ahead again. "'Course 'e did… O' 'course…" Law, Zoro, and, of course, Luffy were all in an enormous gang that people called 'D'. D was feared all throughout the entire country. There wasn't a single man or woman that hadn't heard of D. All of the men in this group with the letter 'D' in their name were people that were descended from the founders of D. Most of the top officials had this letter within their name, save for Law. Law had this feared letter in his title, but he wasn't popular. He was just a regular, run-of-the-mill gang member. He wasn't quite sure why he wasn't highly respected; maybe it was because he was more of the quiet type? He doubted that he had ever told anyone his full name: Trafalgar D. Watel Law. However, he doubted that he would _ever_ tell anyone about it, though. Law was just fine with being normal. He didn't need to be special. He didn't _want_ to be special. He hated attention, after all. That was probably because he hated people…. Yeah, that was probably it.

Law turned his head half-way to see Luffy looking straight into the pistol's muzzle with one eye closed to try to see into it better. The black-haired man wanted to reach out and pull on the trigger so badly. However, if he did, he would probably be kicked out of D. After all, Luffy was the son of the gang's leader, Monkey D. Dragon. Dragon was a tall, sophisticated man while his son, on the other hand, was a foolish, stupid, and idiotic boy with no sense whatsoever. He often wondered what in the world could have happened for such an intelligent man to have such an annoying son. Yes, Luffy had his clever moments, but those were extremely rare. Most of the time, he was either cracking a joke or doing something stupid such as trying to see what the noise coming from the sewers was or wondering what the loud explosions and fires in one particular area were all about. Ever since Law had become Luffy's bodyguard, the black-haired man would continuously get blamed for whatever senseless thing that that insane brat would do.

Law turned to the green-haired, muscular man beside him, who was quietly driving down the road. Zoro was, and always had been, Luffy's loyal, trusted bodyguard. He was a professional swordsman, born and raised in the foggy mountains of Japan with the most skilled dojo master in the entire country. He was loyal to Buddhism and made sure to enter nirvana every single day at dusk, and if he missed his regular practice then, he would do it at dawn, and if he missed that, he would become stressed and yell at every single thing in his field of vision, living or nonliving, animate or inanimate. Luffy and Zoro had been best friends for as long as the young, black-haired man had been alive. Zoro was about seventeen to eighteen years older than Luffy, but they still got along better than any pair that Law had ever seen.

The black-haired man looked away, continuing his thoughts. Finally, the Boss. In D, there are many duties for the officials, but out of them all, there are only two that are actually important at the moment. One of them is Ace's duty, which is to make sure that everyone in the gang is looked after, and if someone does something wrong, it's his job to punish them. The other one is the Boss' job. The Boss is the only official that doesn't have the letter 'D' in his name. His job is telling the gang members of D which city they'll attack or who they'll assassinate. One could call the Boss 'the general' of D. However, the Boss has been absent for the past two years, out recruiting, and killing people that have annoyed the gang in previous years.

Law narrowed his eyes. He didn't exactly know what he thought of going to see the Boss. After all, the Boss doesn't just get comfortable with anyone. He doesn't have many friends, and it's very hard to become one of them. It's not impossible, just difficult. He's friendly, but doesn't trust easily. Law saw through the rear-view mirror above him Luffy put down his pistol. The Boss' only friends, were his bodyguard, his girlfriend, Dragon, and Luffy. Law had heard that Luffy and the Boss were especially close. Maybe he would help them out then?

"Luffy? You know the Boss pretty well, yes?" Law asked him.

"Yep! Why, the Boss an' I go way back. I'm just as close to him as I am to Ace, my very own brother! Now, Ace and I may not be actual brothers, but that ain't a problem! Never has been, never will be, for certain! The Boss an' I are so close, one could even say that we—" Luffy caught himself before he started rambling. He looked up at Law and snickered, "Aww, don't chyou worry, Law! Good man, 'e is! He's got good morals. There's nothing to fear in the Boss. He'll help us no matter what! He loves Ace just as much as I do."

Law frowned at him. "That's real cute an' all, but where the hell are we gonna find the Boss. After all, lest I remind you: _he's been gone for two years_."

"Ah, don't worry, my old friend! I have a few companions from back in my youth that own a casino a few towns away. The place that my friends have is directly around the places that the Boss had been causing trouble. We've decided to go seek out these friends of mine and ask them if they've seen the Boss around lately."

Law nodded. He sighed and looked away. It looked as if he was, once again, getting himself wrapped up in another one of Luffy's crazy adventures...


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, all!**

**Oh my God... It's been so long since I've posted anything on here! I really need to get back into things, don't I? There's just been a lot going on, family troubles, I've discovered a new hobby (binge-watching) so all the shows that I've been watching has gotten me distracted, I have my own book that I've been writing, and then lastly... INSPIRATION. I've had 0% of that lately... I feel so bad about it, too. Do you guys even remember my books (because I'm starting to forget... That's a really bad thing... I might have a little reading that I need to do...)?**

**Anyways! I hope that you guys haven't been too angry at me for not posting anything in a while. For any of you that read _Serendipity_ here, if you could, it would be a really big help to me if you could post a few requests in the comment section in that story, please! That would be amazing because I LITERALLY have no inspiration at the moment.**

**Back to this book, though. Still I'm not an imaginative person and I'm one of the most lazy people that has ever walked the Earth, I've had this chapter written for a... I don't know... a few months (sorry) and just have never gotten around to posting it. But, anywho! Here you are! Maybe this is where it'll start to get exciting for all of you.**

**Love yah, bye! (Whoa... Why did I say 'love yah'... This just got really awkward and personal. I hope none of you were mentally scarred by that.) I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please comment and tell me what you guys think! :D**

* * *

It was night time. Law stared up at the sky as the raindrops rolled off the top of the shade above him. It had finally stopped raining. He stood under the cloth cover that sheltered him and the tiny hotel's small steps that led onto the sidewalk. The black-haired man looked across the wet street to see Luffy leaning up against his fancy, black car.

Luffy put his hand down from his lips and lifted his head up a bit, letting smoke drift up from his mouth into the cold, damp air. The young man was staring up at the large, bright casino in front of him. Laughter, lights, and smoke drained from every open corner of the flashy building. Law looked both ways before walking across the street towards the young man.

"Hey," Law called out to him when he stopped in front of the young man.

"Hey…" Luffy whispered back.

Law paused, feeling a bit awkward that Luffy was so quiet. He had never been like this before. He looked up at the casino. "So this is the place where your friends are?" Law asked him.

"Yeah…" the young man breathed.

There was a long silence once again.

"What's wrong, Luffy?" Law finally questioned lightly.

Luffy put his head down, letting his long, shaggy, black bangs fall in front of his eyes, water spilling from the brim of his tan fedora. He stared down at the cigarette between his fingers, tapping on it to let the gray ash fall to the dark stone below him. "Haven't seen my friends in so many years, Law…. An' the last thing that I ever did say to 'em was that I was leaving for D. You wouldn't 'ave imagined the horror that their faces had! My own friends… They feared me, an' it was obvious, Law." Luffy looked up at the building again. "I suppose I'm just frightened to go on in an' see 'em again… That's all."

Law nodded. "I see…."

Luffy stood up, placing his cigarette back between his teeth. "But I can't let myself be dragged down by such regretful feelings. That ain't who I am! This is for my brother, an' no one else!" The young, black-haired man stuck his hands into his pockets and gestured with his head for Law to come closer to him. "C'mon, Law. Zoro's back in the room knocked out cold. He's had a long day o' drivin', so it's just you an' I now."

Law nodded and walked on into the casino beside Luffy. The moment they entered the building, he saw thousands of people cheering at the gambling tables, ordering drinks, men trying to pick up ladies with their suave attitudes, and all of the others were sitting with their friends at the tables listening to the entertainers singing and performing. Smoke billowed up a foot above their heads, clouding the chandeliers and the second level of the casino.

The black-haired man was already swept away by all the commotion. It was so wretched, how noisy it was in this putrid place. He hated it more than anything. It was the worst place that he had ever been to, by far. Law was almost pushed away from his companion about four or five times by crowds of people. He was so horrified that most of the men that passed by didn't care to bump into him while they didn't dare lay a single finger on Luffy. Maybe they recognized him? However, he doubted it.

Finally, they had made it out of the crowd of gamblers and out into the dimly-lit room where entertainers were performing. Luffy pulled out a chair at one of the empty tables and took a seat. "How yah doin', buddy?" Luffy asked him with a playful smirk.

"Just dandy!" Law lied, forcing a smile. He could tell that Luffy had seen straight through it from the way he snickered at him. Law frowned and looked away. "This place…it's disgusting! I hate it here…."

Luffy grinned at him, nudging his arm. "Oh? Don't be such a drag! This place is great!"

"In what way?" Law muttered.

"It's so bright and beautiful!"

"Oh? It is? My eyesight must have been clouded by the huge billows of smoke in the air…" Law grumbled.

Luffy gestured to the singers. "The music is gorgeous!"

"I'm sorry. I can't hear them over the sounds of the people screaming in my ear," Law muttered in annoyance.

The young man sighed with a soft smile. "You jus' don't know 'ow to stop, don't chyou?"

Suddenly, a blond-haired man ran up to the two men's table. He had a cigarette clenched in his teeth, an apron on, and the most insane eyebrows one would ever see. "Welcome to the Pinwheel. Would you two gentlemen like a drink?" His accent sounded French and his tone was the most impatient one that Luffy had ever heard.

Luffy grinned at him, put a finger on the brim of his fedora and dipped his head at him. He turned to Law and asked him, "Anything you'd like, Mr. Blue?"

Law was about to snap at him but thought better of it. No, not in front of people. He shall remain calm. He grabbed the drink menu and looked it over before looking up at the blond.

Law opened his mouth to order, but Luffy suddenly interrupted him. "We'd like your finest drink in the house, please."

"Of course, monsieur," the blond nodded, bowing to him. He straightened up and told them, "That will come out as they are ready."

Luffy lifted up his hand halfway as if to say 'good-bye' while the blond waiter walked away from their table. "He's a nice man. I like him!"

"'Course yah do…" Law muttered, "You like everyone."

The young man let out a loud, short laugh, "Ha! Thanks for the compliment, pal!" Luffy took his cigarette between two fingers and let out the smoke.

Law rolled his eyes at him. "Sure… Whatever."

Suddenly, all of the men in the casino stopped whatever they were doing to cheer for someone who began to walk down the stairs from the second story. Luffy and Law turned around to see the person that everyone was staring at. She was a beautiful, young woman. She had a light, perfect complexion and short, strawberry orange hair that formed in curls that would brush across her cheeks. Her dress was vibrant orange that sparkled in all of the lights that shined upon her. Luffy narrowed his eyes at the sight of her, slowly placing his cigarette back between his lips.

"Nami…" Luffy muttered, looking away.

Law turned to the young man and blinked at him. "Who?"

"She's an old friend o' mine. Name's Nami. She owns this place with her – and my former – comrade, Usopp," Luffy explained, lowering his head so that his fedora shadowed out his eyes.

Law raised an eyebrow, turning back to her. "Her? You're kidding!" Law snickered. "She's a beauty, she is!"

Luffy looked back up, taking his cigarette in between his fingers and blowing out another cloud of smoke. "No, she's a devil…."

A long-nosed, dark-skinned man in a fine suit came running up to her. He grabbed her shoulder and whispered something in her ear, pointing at Luffy and Law's table. Nami gasped, her eyes widening when she saw Luffy. Luffy rose out of his chair, dipping his head at her with a smirk. "Luffy?" Law whispered as he sprang to his feet.

"They've spotted us. All we can do now, Law, is act cool. There's no way in hell that they're just gonna ignore us…" Luffy said, without breaking his smile.

Nami adjusted her tan fur scarf before marching over to him with a walk that screamed of her wealth, power, and popularity, her beautiful, sparkling, white dress flowing gorgeously as she walked towards him. While the other men in the casino just saw a stunning woman passing by them, Luffy only saw a raging demon storming towards him, intense red fire boiling and burning behind her. It made him want to scream in the most high-pitched voice that he could manage, running far, far away. If he were to be captured by the mafia in the process, he would jump for joy. At least then he would have a one hundred percent chance of never seeing the monster right in front of him ever again.

"Luffy!" Nami snapped in rage, "Is that you, Luffy?"

"Who else could be this handsome, beautiful?" the young man replied, trying his best to keep his cool, even winking at her.

Nami's face turned bright red, her teeth clenching hard together. She let out an annoyed huff and began to walk away, muttering, "Follow me…!"

Luffy smiled at her. "O' course!"

He and Law started to walk after the young woman. Nami suddenly whipped around, pointing at the black-haired man. "No! I don't want one of your disgusting _thugs _coming with me! Just you, Luffy, and only you!"

"Nami, calm down, love! He's my bodyguard. He has to go everywhere with me. It's his job," Luffy told her.

Nami gritted her teeth together again. "What happened to that green-haired idiot that followed you around everywhere? Wasn't _he _your bodyguard? Where is he?"

"Sleeping. He was driving here all day. Poor man needs the rest," the young man said.

"He already sleeps all the time, though…" Law muttered, getting a small kick from Luffy, his boss' smile never dimming.

"Fine… Just come with me…" Nami finally gave in.

The orange-haired woman led them through the building all the way to the back to a nice, small room that was isolated from everyone else. Law let in a large breath. He had never enjoyed smoke. He had always considered smoking as unhealthy and bad for the lungs. He was a _doctor_, after all. He would know. But no one in this country – or anywhere – wanted to believe him, so… he wasn't very popular.

When Luffy turned around to try and look at Nami, he saw her face straight up in his, her expression of fury burning in her eyes. "Why the _hell_ are you here? I thought that Usopp and I told you years ago that we never wanted to see you again! We want no part in your gang's murderous ways. You kill and assassinate people for a _living_!"

"Yeah? So?" Luffy replied.

Nami backed away from the young man. "You _disgust _me. Years ago, I thought that I understood you. I thought that I knew you! I was honored to be your friend, Luffy! I thought that you were a wonderful person, I enjoyed your company. I loved talking to you, telling my feelings to you, and I might have even—" Nami stopped, looking up at her former friend. Feelings of pain and anger twisted and churned in her eyes, never coming to a conclusion on which to feel. "Luffy. I thought that you were a kind person, but now I know that you are just another one of those sick bastards!"

"No, Nami. I think that you should know that's not what my gang is—"

"_Shut the hell up!_" Nami sprang forward and struck Luffy across the face with the back of her hand. She stood frozen for a while, her hand still raised in the air from where it had hit the young, black-haired man, breathing loud and heavy. "My life was _ruined_ by you sonsabitches! You won't see me taking _any shit_ from _any_ of you _monsters _any time soon!"

"Nami. I'm not like who you think I am," Luffy tried gently.

"No! You are. I know this because you're friends with this 'Boss' of yours. He's like all of you but _worse_!" Nami growled, lowering her palm. "He's the cowardly one: going about ordering all his _pawns_ to do his every bidding, killing whomever _the hell_ they please, while he just sits back on his throne doing _nothing_!"

"He's not like that."

"Yes! He is! And don't you dare try to say otherwise, because I'm…not…stupid!" Nami walked away, sitting down on one of the red couches behind her. "You're looking for him, aren't you, Luffy?" she asked more calmly.

"Yes. My brother is in trouble with the mafia and he's the only one that can help at this moment," Luffy told her. "He and 'is men come o'er to casinos to relax once an' a while. Thought he might o' come for a little fun or two here at you and Usopp's."

"Oh. Yes. Yes, he's been here a lot," Nami told him, "Him and all of his thugs… Your 'Boss' does nothing but sit and eat with his girlfriend, their bodyguard hovering over them at every single moment!"

"Oh! So you've met him, I see?" Luffy exclaimed with a grin.

"Met him? Oh yes. However, I only came over to him and his 'friends' to see how they were enjoying the place," the orange-haired woman said. "I never sat down to have a heart-to-heart talk about our feelings and life, if that's what you're referring to."

Luffy smirked at her. "But you saw him?"

"Of course I saw him!" Nami snapped. "I _own_ this joint, Luffy! Nothing happens in here that doesn't get past me. _Nothing_."

"Exactly," the young man replied, "That's why I need your help."

Nami frowned and looked away. "What do you need?"

"The Boss' associates, did they say anything about where they would be going next or where they are?" Luffy asked her.

The orange-haired woman scowled at him. She paused for a while before nodding. "They never told me anything…"

"Don't lie, Nami! They had to have at least spilled _something_."

"They didn't tell _me_ anything. But they told someone else," Nami said. "The blond at the bar that smokes, the one in charge of the drinks and food. His name is Sanji. He's a foreigner all the way from the beautiful country of France! Sanji's a good man, a good friend, unlike you… He never betrayed—"

"_All right!_" Nami jumped at Luffy's sudden scream. "Look, Nami. I didn't come here to reminisce or complain. I _came here_ to find a way to save my brother, _not_ for you, Nami. Now, I want you to give me some _answers_, _not_ yell at me." Law watched their tense conversation with wide eyes, perfectly fine with standing a safe distance away from them. He was not going to risk getting into their discussion when they sounded just seconds away from beginning to throw stuff at one another. After all, he was a _doctor_. Luffy reached down and grabbed Nami's shoulder firmly. "I'm not the same boy that you once knew, Nami. I'm different. So, I suggest that you don't make me angry, because, trust me, you don't want to see me when I am…"

Nami sat frozen in fear and shock, shivering when he released the grip that he had had on her shoulder. "O-okay…!" she whispered.

"Now…!" Luffy's smile returned as he readjusted the black glove on his hand. "Where can we find this 'Sanji' man?"


End file.
